


Teen Girl Squad CYOA!

by Healy



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: CYOA, Comic book arguments, Crack, Gen, Interactive Fiction, box of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats-Her-Face needs to buy clothes for the gang, and you can help! (Made in Twine. 6 endings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Girl Squad CYOA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/gifts).



> I hope you are okay with Choose-Your-Own-Adventures, regonym! I didn't find any mention of it in your letter.
> 
> I may update this fic with some extras in the future. Stay tuned!

This CYOA game was made in Twine! To play it, point a fairly recent browser over [here](http://yulegoat.neocities.org/NoPeaking/TGSCYOA.html). Playtime should be about 5-10 minutes to see everything.


End file.
